Sweet Jealousy
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Heather has been spending an increasing amount of time around Duncan since the teams merged, and it's getting on Alejandro's nerves (though he will never admit he's jealous.) His decision to confront Heather will lead to an unexpected revelation. One shot, set during TDWT, Aleheather. NOT D/H.


Disclaimer: I don't own total drama. :(

**Author's note: okay, let me just say that this is NOT a Ducan/Heather thing! Sorry to all their fans, but I am a loyal Aleheather fan. And this fic is about them, not Duncan/Heather.**

**PLUS (MUST READ) : I have changed the elimination order and challenge winners a little to fit the story.**

* * *

Since the teams merged, Alejandro noticed Heather had been spending an increasing amount of time around Duncan. He figured it was just an alliance, and would break, but he couldn't help the slight twinge of jealousy. After all, THEY were supposed to be in an alliance, and Alejandro actually intended to vote Duncan off next; he WAS, after all, the biggest threat.

Then, after Africa, when Cody was voted off (Much to a sobbing Sierra's grief) **( AN: Yeah, I know this is different to the real show but I wanted to change it for the fic, sorry Cody!) **Heather won the challenge, thanks to _Alejandro_'s help. He expected Heather to allow him up to first class with her- after all, he helped her, right? So he was disgusted and... Hurt when she announced without hesitation that Duncan would be sharing the flight with her.

At that moment, Alejandro wanted to crush Duncan's skull in. He knew he was being unrealistic- he didn't actually have any legitimate claim over her- but... Still...

He felt stupid. He could have had ANY girl; any gorgeous, curvy, rich blonde supermodel if he wanted. Alejandro wasn't humble; he knew the effect he had on people. And, recently, he had used that to his advantage.

But... He didn't _want _to use Heather. He found that he actually respected her, mainly because she saw through his perfect spanish lover facade, one that had been the downfall of so many poor girls. And her irritated, yet subtly flirtatious, behavior towards him just fueled the flame, though neither would admit it (and denied it whenever they were accused).

So, Alejandro couldn't let this slide. He ground his teeth together, trying not to glare daggers, as Duncan stalked up to first class smugly.

"Have a good time in economy, AL." Duncan taunted as he gathered his stuff, slapping Alejandro rudely on the back. Alejandro glared at him.

"Oh, I intend to, _Amigo_." he snapped sarcastically, folding his arms. Duncan let out a coarse guffaw, before moving up. Alejandro glared around him, severely disheartened. Sierra was still making baby-like sobs into a pillow at the loss of her "Cody-kins", meaning he had no possible company for the evening. Upstairs, he could hear faint laughter, and clenched his fists. He knew that it wasn't up to him who Heather liked, but seriously... DUNCAN? If she had a crush on him, then Duncan's face would need a lot of reconstruction after Alejando got to him. He'd only recently dumped Courtney for Gwen, but if he stole Heather...

Alejandro slapped himself in the face. STOLE Heather? He firmly told himself that Heather wasn't his, and probably never would be.

But that didn't mean Duncan wasn't a dead man...

* * *

Finally, later on at night, Alejandro couldn't take it any more. With Sierra's repeated sniveling and the sound of water dripping in pathetic loser class, he felt like he would explode with the tension. Getting up unannounced (Sierra didn't even notice anyway; she was currently busy stroking a picture of Cody and kissing it) he found himself striding off to first class, hoping he wouldn't be caught and booted back to pathetic economy. He did pass an intern carrying some kind of automatic post digger, probably for the next challenge, but they ignored him. As he stood outside the door, still debating on whether or not it was over dramatic to confront Heather, he heard Duncan snorting.

"So, it's agreed we'll vote for Al next, then?"

Alejandro's teeth snapped together.

"Duh." He heard Heather reply. "It's time that slimeball was out of here."

That was it. Alejandro flung open the doors, glaring at the two, though slightly pleased to discover that they were sitting opposite each other and not together.

"Uh, WHAT are you doing here?" Heather rolled her eyes. "This is first class, for the challenge winner. Not any random loser who feels like it-"

"Heather." he told her forcefully. " We need to talk."

Heather blinked up at him in shock for a few moments, before regaining her composure. She'd never seen Alejandro that mad, especially not towards her. There was no hint of some disgusting flirtatious smile on his face, and no overemphasized spanish elaborations to his speech. He sounded harsher than ever before, and determined.

" Hey, dude, chill." Duncan butted in. "just go back to economy class with the stalker freak..."

But Alejandor stared at Heather, his green eyes commanding her to oblige.

"Uh... What if I don't feel like it." She griped, tossing her hair back, though there was a fearful tone underlying in her voice. Alejandro folded his arms, leaning in. Heather gulped.

"Fine, whatever." She stood up, intentionally taking her time. Alejandro grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her out quickly, Heather shocked at his abruptness. When they were away from first class and well out of Duncan's earshot, he released Heather.

"Hey, what is up with you?" Heather sniffed. " Are you pissed that I didn't take you to first class? Because seriously, get over yourself." She began to walk away, but Alejandro wouldn't let her get away that quickly. Standing in front if her, he cornered her at a wall, arms blocking any chance of escape. His intent wasn't to hurt her in any way, just to get a straight answer from her, but Heather was intimidated.

"Is there anything going on between you and Duncan?" he demanded, staring at her while trying not to sound as overtly jealous as he really was. He felt guilty for treating Heather as angrily, but he knew it was the only way she wouldn't stay composed and would actually answ truthfully.

"I-is that any of your business,_ Spanish inquisition_?" Heather griped. She wanted to slip back to first class- Alejandro was, admittedly, _scaring_ her a little, and she really didn't want to admit any thing to him. She tried to duck under his arm, but he stopped her.

"Don't lie to me, Heather." He snapped, leaning an inch from her face. Being that close to her lips swayed his focus for just a moment, but he steeled himself once more, trying to retain his anger. "Throughout this whole competition, you've lied to everyone and manipulated them. But like it or not, you can't lie to me. Not right now."

"Why do you even care?" Heather burst out, sounding a little panicked. Alejandro moved closer, fully determined now, too caught in the moment to think about pride or strategy.

"You know why, _chica._" He purred in her ear, sounding the smallest degree softer. Heather's eyes widened enormously. "So, I will ask you once again. Is there anything between you and Duncan?"

Heather couldn't restrain the reaction that burst forth. "No." she muttered quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. To her relief, Alejandro loosened his hold on her, though he did not fully let her escape.

"Then, why did you invite him up to first class?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "I had to gain that idiot's trust, so I could axe him in the next elimination. Du-uh."

Alejandro smiled slyly at her. "Then, you were not going to vote me off,_ Mi Amor_?"

Heather folded her arms tightly over her halter top, reluctant to answer. "No." she barked snottily, turning away from the spainiard. "Now, are you going to let me go?"

Alejandro's smile widened, and he pretended to deliberate. He knew, now that there was nothing between Heather and Duncan, that this was his only chance of getting Heather while she was alone, and making her give him a straight answer about something else, as well.  
"Hmmm... I would rather not." he teased, then pushed a startled Heather up to the wall.

"Uh... What are you doing?" she warned, struggling a little.

Alejandro winked at her, internally decimating his strategic plans of dropping Heather from the game. Heck, a million dollars seemed petty right now. He had once-in-a-lifteime opportunity of winning over Heather instead, and he was going to take that chance.

"Ah, Heather. I'm not as stupid as you would like to think."

"Yeah, right." Heather glared at him, though inside she was desperately attempting to retain her cynicality towards Alejandro.

"I've noticed," he said wickedly, ignoring the derogatory comment. "The way you act around me."

"No chance. I just wanna barf..."

But Heather's comments trailed off as he stroked her cheek slowly, and she tried to hide her blush.

_Focus, Heather. Remember the million!_

But it was hard to focus considering Alejandro was very close to her now, and even in the darkness she could see almost every detail of his face.

"I want to ask you something else. " He said smoothly, and Heather froze, already envisioning the next words he was going to ask, and cursing mentally. If she answered correctly- and it was getting harder and harder not to- her whole chances in the game were screwed.

"Do you love me?"

He said it with a teasing air, but there was a genuine note in his voice. Heather bit her lip.

"Do I have to answer that?"

Alejandro laughed. "No. But I won't let you leave until you do."

Heather growled a little bit, but it was already too late. Their conversation would be on camera, and Duncan would have noticed their extended abscence by now, which would amount to endless teasing any way. Plus, Alejandro had her cornered.

" Fine." she snapped.

"That is not an answer, _Amor._" Alejandro pushed, causing Heather's glare to intensify.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she accused furiously.

"Every minute."

Heather made a strangled groan.

"Yes." she muttered quietly, then cringed, realizing just how horrible the situation was.

_I just told Alejandro I loved him._

_Oh great. Chances of ever living this down: Zero._

But before she could wriggle away and find somewhere to curl up and die of embarrassment, Alejandro had grabbed her face with sudden impulse and was kissing her furiously. Heather screamed mentally as a reflex and was trying to pull away, but slowly gave in. She had to admit, though it went against every fibre of her being... She WANTED him to kiss her.

Just a little bit, anyway.

However, a thought dawned on her, and she jerked back. Alejandro, sensing her rigid stance, let go, but gave her a questioning look.

"How do I know," Heather told him, wiping her mouth as if his lips had been toxic just for effect, "That you aren't just using me as a pawn in your little victory game? Like Bridgette, LeShawna and... Ugh... Courtney were?"

"Heather." he told her earnestly. " If I was going to use you, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Good to know," Heather uttered drily. But she could tell it was actually honest, and was good enough for her.

* * *

Duncan was, of course, grinning from ear to ear with irritating smugness when the two returned to first class.

"Where were you, lovebirds?" he taunted. "Making out?"

He said it only to irritate them, unaware of how truthful the statement was.

"Uh..." Heather and Alejandro looked at each other warily.

"No..." Heather said slowly, before straightening up. " Ew, Disgusting, Duncan! As if We would ever do that!"

Alejandro winked at her. She let the corner of her mouth twitch into a tiny smirk at him, before scowling down on Duncan.

"So." Duncan propped up his feet on the chair in front of him. "Aren't you supposed to be going back to loser class then, _Al_?"

Once again, Heather and Alejandro exchanged glances.

"Actually," Heather began, folding her arms and staring irritably at Duncan...

* * *

"Dude, this is so lame!" Duncan protested as Chris escorted him from first class and back to economy. "Heather made her choice, she can't kick me out because the Spanish freak-show charmed her!" He glared at Chris. "This has gotta be against the rules."

"Rules Schmules." Chris announced obnoxiously, hurling the delinquent back into Economy class. "This thing is gonna be a huge rating boost! Al and Heather, finally getting together-"

"What do you mean getting together?" Duncan yelled out. " All they're doing is sharing first class!"

"That's what he thinks," Chris announced to the cameras, making his effective monologue to close the episode that was currently being filmed. "But Heather and Alejandro forgot that their not-so-private moment was caught on camera!" He chuckled evilly. " Duncan and Gwen, you can say goodbye to being the hottest couple of the season! I'm Chris McLean, and this has been..."

As Chris made his cliche announcement, Sierra still lamented over Cody and Duncan glared at the camera. But in first class, spirits were higher than usual, as Alejandro and Heather devised a strategy for the game.

"If we can convince Sierra to vote off Duncan next elimination, then we're all set." Heather decided. "If he's gone, Sierra will be easy to take down."

"And then, we go in for the million together." Alejandro smirked at her. Heather narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"How do I know you won't just drop me once we're in the final two and take the million yourself?"

Alejandro feigned shock. "Would I dream of doing such a thing?"  
Heather rolled her eyes. "Yes."  
Alejandro ignored this, stroking her cheek slightly. While Heather glared at him, she didn't back away or protest at all this time.  
"Maybe to someone else. But with you, a million is nothing. Together, we could take over the world!"  
"That sounds tempting," Heather responded, giving him a malicious smile. Some things would never change, after all; Heather would remain cynical and uptight, while Alejandro would still be flirtatious and arrogant. Both would still be cunning and, in some aspects, evil.

But they would be evil together.

* * *

**A.N: **

**What would have happened afterwards if my fic was canon:**

**Alejandro and Heather persuaded Sierra that it was Duncan who made them vote Cody off, so in Drumheller he was the next one cut. Alejandro won the challenge, and invited (who else) Heather up to first class. Even with Chris's plane still intact, unlike the real TDWT, the challenge was still to get to Hawaii; Chris chucked them out the plane with their GPSes and told them to find their own way there (like the canon version). With Heather and Alejandro still working together, Sierra had no chance of beating them, and was last to reach the island, eliminating her, though she was ecstatic to return to her Cody Bunny Hubby kins, as she called him.**

**In the finale, Alejandro and Heather were still competitive towards each other, even if they were sort of a couple, but it was more of a game. Alejandro reached the volcano first and effectively would have won, but much to Chris's irritation waited for Heather. When she reached the peak, he announced that he loved her, the first time he had actually said it word-for-word. Wile he threw his dummy in the fire first, making him the official winner, he revealed that his intent was to share the million with Heather anyway. However, Ezekiel still threw the money into the fire, just before the volcano erupted. With Alejandro not handicapped at the time, the Robot thing never happened and he and Heather went on, still human and announcing plans of an attempt to take over the world.**

**Thanks for reading! Was it too cheesy, or too rushed or anything? please review!**

**Oh, and I am SOOOO SORRY for any spelling mistakes or weird random word orders, but I typed this on my IPad, which randomly autocorrects stuff sometimes, even if it is correct, while NOT alerting me to any real errors.**

**Reviews get you virtual barf bags of airline peanuts! (Okay, I know I used that in my other story, but... Yeah.)**


End file.
